


The Game Changer

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve begins to wrap his head around becoming a father.  Danny would just like to fit in his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Changer

The day before Thanksgiving, Danny throws down a thin piece of plastic on their bed like a gauntlet. It looks like a weird thermometer wrapped in a plastic sandwich bag.

 

“We did it, Steve!  This is our game changer.” Danny explains with an excited nod. Smiling widely.

 

“What is this?” Steve asks, picking it up by the closed seal. Does he need to take this to the lab for Fong to analyze? Why would Danny keep evidence at home?

 

“Steve, that.”  Danny points at the stick, raising is eyebrows pointedly at him, smile still in place. “Is a pregnancy test.  It shows a positive. Which leads me to believe that _I am pregnant_.”

 

He turns the stick over in the bag so he can examine at it more closely.  The middle section of it does have a bright, blue plus sign.

 

It hits him in a wave that this could be the real deal.  What they have been trying for.  He looks up at Danny with wide eyes. He is gonna be a dad.  Again.  But from the beginning this time.

 

“Really?” He checks hopefully.  Danny is still grinning so it seems so.  Steve gives him a once over. He does not think Danny looks pregnant. His husband seems the same as always.

 

“I mean. I have to make an appointment to verify.” Danny says, waving his hand around distractedly. “But I took three more of these tests and they all read positives.”

 

They have been trying for five months to conceive. He thought it could very well take longer. Danny had told him as much.

 

He read up on foods to eat to improve chances of conception and learned about increasing the amount of folic acid in his diet.  He has been mainlining orange juice and healthy foods like it is his job.  More than usual - which is saying something for him. Encouraging Danny to do the same.

 

He has smuggled so much fruit into Danny's diet, and caffeine out of it. He has become a master of sneaky health eating.

 

So naturally at the big dinner with his ohana the next day, he is fidgeting and practically dancing in his seat. He is not exactly subtle.  Danny keeps rolling his eyes at him. Already exasperated with his behavior.

 

He can't help it.  He is excited.  And not just for the protein boost this time.

 

“Who put ants in your pants?” Aunt Deb asks him. Eying him strangely with a crooked smile.

 

“I'm just happy.” He tells her, adding another helping of green bean casserole to his plate.

 

She does not look like she is buying it. But she smiles anyway and shrugs. Indulging him. She pats his arm as she takes her leave to eat with everyone else.

 

He wants to blow something up.  Make it big.  Loud and bright.  He has some fireworks stored in the garage.  Grace would probably think it was fun. Nahele and the Grover kids too.

 

This is similar to how he felt when Danny agreed to marry him. He wanted to shout it to the world. Stop people on the street and tell them the good news. He is not used to feelings like this. It's like a balloon being continuously blown up to bursting.

 

He wonders if his dad felt this way.

 

Danny tells him to cool it over some garlic mashed potatoes as they sit down to dinner. It is way too early to start celebrating. Instead he focuses on the game and eating a leg of turkey. It is a good game anyway. Everyone cheering and arguing with each other.

 

He hopes his kid will like football.

 

Steve does feel validated when they do the ultrasound a week later though. It is weird to see Danny's insides like this - live on a screen - and moving. He had had an ultrasound done on his right kidney once several years ago, but the screen was really grainy then.

 

The doctor smiles kindly, moving the monitor around on his husband's lower stomach, before looking up at Danny. “Congratulations. You are a little more than four weeks, Mr. Williams. We need to start you on some prenatal supplements, and get you scheduled on our roster here. We also need to do some blood work while you are here today.”

 

He cannot help but smile. He squeezes Danny's shoulder in his excitement.

 

The baby is more than a collection of cells he was picturing in his head. He did not realize it was already around the size of a poppy seed. Amniotic sac and all.

 

She tells them about the statistical likelihood of a viable pregnancy at this point for them. Danny nods his head along like he was expecting such advice. Male pregnancies are rare for more than one reason, even if Danny was built for this option.

 

The doctor has come very highly recommended to them. She knows what she is talking about, and she will be a great obstetrician for Danny. She advises them optimistic caution for now. But he knows in his bones that Danny is gonna go full term. His kid is gonna be amazing. Like Grace.

 

On the ride back to the house, Danny strong arms him into agreeing not to say anything to anyone until he is at least in his second trimester. It makes him feel better that that is what most couples do too.

 

Over five months ago, Danny had ordered a blood test meter and strips for them to monitor when he could conceive. He was able to conceive around four times a month, but the catch was these periods of time were not for a couple days like for women. They only had an open window of a few hours at a time.

 

His husband would test his blood throughout the day. Three times a day. Varying the times. Whenever Danny was able, he would text him a single exclamation mark. He is now convinced that he has been trained to get aroused when he sees exclamation points.

 

They would run off to have sex. Even if they were in the middle of a case as long as it wasn't too time sensitive.

 

That was his favorite part.

 

It was fun. He could be as quick as he wanted then and get his rocks off. Danny still bossed him around but that was never going to change. Unfortunately, he still could not convince Danny to have sex with him in his office at headquarters. Not even a quickie.

 

In the first few days after confirming they are expecting, he learns morning sickness is not limited to the morning. Danny ducks out twice when they are tossing around theories about motive in the bullpen with the team. Citing a need for the restroom. Looking pale and green around the gills.

 

Danny's vomit free streak is gone. Blown to smithereens. It is a devastating loss for him. His husband takes it hard. Often reminiscing on what a good run he had. Over ten years.

 

Very impressive.

 

People have been bringing by soup and other home-remedies. News of Danny being ill has traveled to the spouses of colleagues and friends alike. Danny has been saying he has the flu. Leilani very sweetly brings a whole gallon of chicken broth with vegetables and homemade noodles. It is great to have so much soup.

 

It is too bad his husband does not get to enjoy it much.

 

Danny takes to lying on the cool tile of their bathroom floor after long sessions of throwing up. Exhausted. Steve usually brings him a damp wash rag or offers him crackers.

 

“Why would I want to eat crackers around the bottom of a toilet?” Danny rasps at him hoarsely.

 

“Well you could eat them in the tub.” He suggests. That is reasonable. Right?

 

Danny glares up at him.

 

“So no crackers?” Steve has to be certain. There have been flip-flops before. Requests for ginger ale or other bland foods.

 

Mood swings are fun. He was already kind of used to them. His husband is prone to outbursts anyways. Danny has made certain that Steve knows it is entirely his fault that he has mood swings.

 

Like he did not blame him before. Whatever.

 

Danny loses weight in the first two months becoming leaner. Cheekbones more evident. It concerns him. He thinks about putting Danny on leave to let him rest. But Danny would probably leave him if he did that.

 

Or tell him he is being overbearing. Or threaten to kill him. Both of which have been on the uptick.

 

Steve estimates that Danny's muscle mass has been reduced a bit too. Danny says his facial hair has stopped growing in. It seems to be true. And when he runs his hand over his husband's arm, he thinks he seems smoother. Less coarse. Body adjusting to the hormones.

 

He tries to get Danny to eat higher protein diet and fatty foods. But his husband usually just makes a disgusted face when offered most foods. Preferring very bland foods or none at all.

 

Danny is awfully sensitive to smells now too.

 

Steve is forced to get rid of every lemon-scented and potentially lemon-scented thing in the house. He eats all of the fresh fruit they had to get rid of it. Giving himself a bad stomach ache. He donates most of their cleaning products to a local shelter. Danny still walks around and complains of things smelling like citrus.

 

Other smells easily overwhelm him as well. Once, while eating dinner outside of Kamekona's food truck, Steve had tried to put his arm around his husband. He had been drinking, alcohol evident on his breath. Danny immediately pushed away and ran for some bushes. Spraying them in puke.

 

Kamekona yelled at them to leave. Chased after them with his tongs as Steve hauled a groaning Danny to the camero. Flippa had announced loudly to all around that their food did not cause sickness.

 

And would be half price for the next hour.

 

People think Danny has the plague after that one. And they are both banned from the food truck for some time.

 

Danny sleeps a lot more too. Insomnia seemingly disappearing. Between reports and cases, he is always asleep. Steve catches him napping most everywhere. Usually snoring. His husband gets up to do strange errands whenever he is about to fall asleep at his desk. Always the consummate professional.

 

New Years marks the turn around. Danny begins to stomach more food. Still prone to nausea, but not losing weight anymore.  Steve thinks he looks glowy now. Danny's hair seems shinier, skin healthier. It's a good look.

 

Steve likes looking at Danny. He normally does. Unless he is hiding from him. Danny always gets mad when he openly admires him so he has to be careful.

 

Danny has a slight, firm bump now. Easily concealed by looser clothing, but not for much longer. He likes it. Puts his hand over it whenever he can.

 

When Danny is fast asleep and dead to the world, he can usually sneak in closer. Wrap his arms around him, and place a hand on his husband's stomach when they lie in bed at night. Danny does not like him to touch him too much anymore. Does not feel quite right in his own skin.

 

His husband is having a difficult time wrapping his head around the changes happening to his body. Danny tells him it feels like an out of body experience sometimes. Danny wants a baby. Was the one who convinced him to try for one. But he can understand why it would be strange for him.

 

–

 

His aunt is dying.  Her tumor shrank - giving her a reprieve for over a year - but she is ill again.  Cancer spreading and making her weak and tired.  She moved back to the island.

 

He knows she wants to die here so she can be buried near her brother.

 

They spend New Years getting her settled in a modern-looking duplex not too far from their own home where she can receive part-time care. He told his sister a long time ago that it was time to come home, and he thinks she is beginning to seriously contemplate moving back so they can all be together. She and Joanie arrived weeks earlier to spend the holidays with them.

 

Deb sat in a plush chair by the Christmas tree - Joanie drowsing in her lap - and directed them on where to put everything. Every little knickknack in its place. He had asked Danny if they could tell her. She probably will not live to see the baby born. And he wants her to know.

 

They haven't told anyone yet.  Not even Grace.  Aunt Deb smiled widely at the news.  Eyes twinkling. Pleasant surprise written all over her face.

 

“Well this is a lovely surprise!" Deb exclaimed, clapping her hands once together. "How wonderful! Another baby for our little family.” She added, leaning forward then and taking Danny's hand in her own.

 

“Promise me you won't name this child after me, Danny.” She said, expression serious, eying him carefully. “Mary wanted to name Joanie after me and I didn't allow that either. I never liked the name very much. It was a name in a song my father used to sing, my mother named me after it.”

 

Danny had chuckled, shaking his head bashfully. “We haven't even begun to think of names. But I promise you, we won't choose that one.”

 

Deb smiled and raised her eyebrows at both of them. “An auditorium or a ship is acceptable to name in my honor. Just not some poor child. I'll haunt you two if you name that baby after me. I swear it.” She teased, winking. Grinning mischievously at them.

 

“The baby will be a McGarrett though. You should know that.” Danny had told her, smile small on his face. “But there will never be another Deb McGarrett.”

 

“Good.”

 

He had not known that Danny was going to let the baby have his surname. If he is honest, he had not thought of any names at all.  He feels sort of bad for not thinking of any names especially considering how excited he is about the baby.

 

It is a nice New Years for them if a little quiet without Grace.  They laid in bed that night, and Danny had let him lick and nip at him all over his body.

 

He likes to get Danny worked up.  He thinks he always has even on a subconscious level.  Loves to get his hair all disheveled and his face looking so open and vulnerable. It is probably the last time he can get well and truly fucked by his husband before he is too big.

 

They laid sweaty and panting beside each other afterward.  Danny looking about ten seconds away from sleep.  Steve reaches over to run his palm down his torso, resting his hand on his bump.

 

“Why are you giving the baby my last name?”

 

“Because it's your baby.” Danny sleepily responds in a croaky voice. Eyes closed.

 

“But why not Williams or a hyphenate? It 's your baby too.” Steve pushes, curious.

 

Danny tiredly sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. Turning on his side toward Steve, blinking at him blearily. “I already have a child with my last name. She may change it one day if she marries, but she was born with my name. You deserve to have one with your name too. Besides …” Danny yawns. “Williams is a _very_ common last name. Much more common than McGarrett.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve whispers. Leaning forward to brush his lips against his husband's forehead.

 

Danny snorts, burying his head into his pillow. “Like you were going to refuse your Christmas present, even if it arrives in July.”

 

–

 

He gets stuck in a firefight between a group of mid level triads and yakuza in a downtown shopping centre. The whole place is a mess. Mall evacuated. The whole team is scattered. He can hear them yelling through the comm in his ear, coordinating with HPD. He orders Kono to go find Danny while he goes to join Chin and Grover.

 

He finds them and they are able to pin down the factions, and sort out who is to blame. HPD is on the scene and the are cuffing some of the low level guys who started the whole shindig.

 

Kono's voice comes over the comm to give a status report. “Steve, Danny has barricaded himself in one of the stores. He won't come out.”

 

“Repeat. Your last?”

 

“He won't come out, Steve. Something is up. He's tied up a few triads, and he is yelling at them. I think he's lost it.”

 

He approaches the store where Kono said they were. The triads must have set up shop here to fire on the others because the shop windows are blown out. Racks of clothes have been stacked up, blocking the door. He can see Danny pacing back and forth in front of three big dudes who are completely tied up.

 

“This was my favorite shirt, do you know that? This was my favorite shirt!” Danny sounds hysterical, shouting at these men. They look at him with wide eyes. Fearful. He cannot see anything wrong with Danny's shirt. He has no idea what his husband is ranting about.

 

“Danny?!” He calls, standing beside Kono outside of the broken windows. “We gotta take these guys in now. Come on out.”

 

Danny looks pale and shaken. “No, Steve. They can sit here and listen to me because their mothers never taught them not to be rude.”

 

“Danny?” He can't be serious.

 

His husband looks at the men before him. Hair disheveled, pointing accusingly at them. “I am not fat, you idiots. And if I were, you do not pause in the middle of a fire fight to laugh at the fat cop that's come to arrest you!”

 

The three men cower. One tries to apologize. “We didn't know. We're sorry.”

 

“Your damn right!” Danny yells, fury written on his face. “One button popping does not make me fat. I don't even look fat.”

 

“Well you do look like you have a beer gut.”

 

The man must be stupid. It is absolutely the wrong thing to say. He would not have said that if he was in his position. Even if Danny does look like he has a small beer belly in the shirt he is wearing today. Button downs no longer do him any favors.

 

Steve carefully clears the broken part of the window and slowly climbs over. Eyes on his husband. Kono follows just as cautious. Danny has his shoulders slumped in defeat. He is looking hard at something in his hand. As he draws near, he sees it is the offending popped button

 

Steve puts his hand on the shorter man's back. Hoping to be comforting.

 

“Did you know this was my favorite shirt?” Danny asks him in a small voice. Determinedly not looking up at him.

 

“No, I did not know.” He tries to soothe. “It is a very nice shirt. I'm sure we can fix it.” Is Danny broken? He looks so sad.

 

“You don't understand.” Danny laments, shaking his head. “There is no fixing this. Nothing I own fits anymore. I really am fat. And I'm just gonna get bigger and bigger.” He moves his hands forward to demonstrate.

 

Everyone around Danny disagrees immediately. Two of the triads are especially complimentary about Danny's appearance. The dumb one has the tact to not say anything. But Danny still looks crestfallen.

 

“It's gonna be okay. You're not fat. Your body is changing.”

 

“I'm not fourteen. I don't need the body changing speech.”

 

“You're not fat.” Steve tries again. He wants to make this clear. “You are perfectly healthy. Gaining weight is a good thing right now.”

 

“No it's not.” Danny disagrees, finally looking up at him. He sounds stuffed up. “I'm going to be too big to fit anywhere. You won't want me anymore. I really am a freak.”

 

He puts his arms around his husband. Shushing him. “It's a bad day, babe. That's all. You fit fine. You are not a freak.”

 

One of those things has to be the right thing to say.

 

Danny buries his face in his chest, forehead rubbing against his chin. “You have to say that you married me.”

 

This moment seems eerily like when Grace was upset when she outgrew her favorite dress. He rubs Danny's back in comfort. He casts a glance to Kono, trying to convey that she should take the prisoners out.

 

She nods. Her frown evident, and her eyes worried as she pushes them out.

 

“I'm crazy, Steve.” His voice is muffled by his chest. “I thought you were the crazy one. But it is me. I'm the one.”

 

Steve helps him step out of the broken window. He wraps his arm around Danny and ushers him to the car. He does not usually hang close to him when they are at work. Danny hates it when he does - even when they are partnered. Like when they first partnered up.

 

“I'm sorry.” Danny says, taking his seat in the passenger side of the Camaro. He seems dazed. “I need to apologize to Kono. That was completely unprofessional. I can't believe I yelled at those men.”

 

“I'll take care of it. Just relax. I will take you home.” He reassures his husband.

 

When he takes Danny home, his husband immediately locks himself in their bedroom with the laptop to Skype with his sisters. He hears their loud voices through the door, attempting to comfort Danny. The sisters have known for a couple of weeks now about the pregnancy. Danny told them after Grace found out.

 

Steve is ordered to leave the house for a few hours so Danny can collect himself. He will call his youngest sister-in-law for an all-clear before trying to come home tonight.

 

He decides to go to Side Streets to get a drink.

 

Of course the team is there. Kono approaches him from their table to shove him in the shoulder where he sits at the bar. He sighs and takes a drag on his beer.

 

“Danny is going to apologize to you, Kono. I'm sorry that happened.”

 

“What's up?” She still seems worried as she takes her place on a stool beside him. She holds her drink and mixes her it with her straw. Looking up at him hesitantly. “Is he really sick?” She adds with a concerned frown.

 

“No. The opposite.”

 

Her brows furrow at that, small frown lines evident on her forehead.

 

Danny told him not to say anything until he was in his second trimester. But a handful of people already know. And technically, it would only be a couple days until he is four months pregnant. Less than a week.

 

Steve exhales loudly with a huff. “Okay. You don't know this until like-” He counts on his fingers. “Five days from now. So you're gonna be really surprised when Danny and I tell you he is pregnant.”

 

She is very still for a moment. Then her eyes begin to get the widest he has ever seen them get. Face alight. She smacks her drink down on the bar, and covers her mouth with an open palm.

 

She lowers her hand. “I thought something terrible had happened. He was so sick for so long. I didn't know what but ...” She breaks off, seems teary all of the sudden.

 

He is surprised when she launches herself at him. Hugging him tight. He gives a one arm hug back. Patting a few times on her shoulder. She pulls back and hits him hard in the bicep, scowling at him

 

“Why do you hide things from us? This is great! I'm gonna be an auntie. Again!” She beams, proud.

 

“Did you know about him?” He has to ask. Not many people know.

 

“I had no idea he was pregnant. I just said that, didn't I?” She gives him a crooked grin. Analyzing, before a light bulb goes off. “Oh, you mean that he is other sex? He told me – a couple years ago. I probably should have put two and two together, but he never talked about more kids so . . .”

 

He nods. “I thought he might have. Grace didn't know - when we told her. She was really surprised.”

 

They had had to tell Grace. Danny had gone on a food craving crash course the other week. She had thought they were high or something. She is thrilled of course.

 

They had set off fireworks that night to blow off some steam. The neighbors probably hate them.

 

He goes home that night and is greeted by a much happier husband. Danny apologizes again. Steve apologizes too. In case he is in trouble – it never hurts to apologize anymore.

 

–

 

By March Danny has moved up a size in tac vests. The Velcro is already barely containing him at the sides, indicating he may soon be ready for the second largest size. He knows for a fact, Danny has looked into buying a specialized pregnancy tac vest. Steve puts the kibosh on that one.

 

He made the decision that Danny is not to be out in the field when he reaches his sixth month or when he outgrows the last tac vest size – whichever comes first.

 

Danny grudgingly agrees with him. Clearly unhappy about the prospect of being taken out of the field. Danny does not know it, but Steve has already started sending him into less volatile situations. Kono is his eyes and ears anymore. Protecting Danny.

 

Two out of five times, whenever he enters a room that Danny is occupying he is forced to leave. Danny says he breathes too loudly. Or that he exists which is apparently a crime.

 

Danny gets so prickly about him being around.

 

He starts sleeping in the downstairs guest room per Danny's request.  Grover and Chin tell him it is a phase.  He hopes it ends soon.

 

Danny appears pregnant now. People can easily recognize it. The locals love it. They believe it is a sign of good fortune and prosperity to come. Danny has never been more welcome here since moving to Hawaii.

 

They can't go anywhere – even crime scenes – without women and some men encroaching to touch his growing stomach for luck. Danny is in turns accepting and irritated about the custom. Depending upon his mood. His husband is usually amicable about it if they ask for permission first.

 

It is frustrating that Danny allows strangers to touch him but not him. Which he thinks is a load of shit, because he is _very_ interested in touching his husband right now.

 

He has not been this sexually frustrated since he was sixteen.  Danny yells at him and calls him a caveman and shoves at him when he tries to kiss or touch him.  Gets mad at him for staring after him.

 

But there is just something about seeing Danny pregnant and wearing his old shirts and cargo shorts.  He knows his husband wears them for comfort and because they are bigger. But it is damn distracting.

 

He is very happy when Danny starts letting him back into their bed. The guest bed is not firm enough for his back. He makes sure to give Danny plenty of space, in case he changes his mind.

 

Catherine Rollins arrives on the island hot on the heels of an international criminal. She teams up with 5-0 and they fly around the islands for a couple of days, coordinating with Interpol to catch their fugitive.

 

Danny is not allowed to join them. Flying is now on the list of Do Nots from the obstetrician.

 

They are very busy and he has not seen his old friend for a little over two years. She seems well. Happy and fulfilled. He mentions that he is doing well too. He promises to catch up with her when the case concludes.

 

The team plus Catherine head to a local bar after they nab their guy to catch up. Chin finishes filling her in on how he has been, that he is now married to Leilani with a son. It hits Steve just how long she really has been gone.

 

He glances up when Kono hollers for Danny to join them. He watches his husband carefully make his way through the crowded bar toward them.

 

Catherine gasps when Danny comes into full view.

 

She is smiling from ear to ear when she jumps up to greet him, arms out for a hug. “Danny! Danny! Oh my God, look at you!"  She cries out happily.  "You are gonna be a daddy again! How are you doing?”

 

They hug, and Cath kisses Danny firmly on the cheek. “You look so good, Danny. Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks.” Danny grins back at her, face coloring slightly from the attention. “I forget some people don't know yet. I'm so used to it now, you know?” He gives her a half shrug.

 

“So this is why you didn't join us?  Kono said your doctor didn't want you flying, and I guess this kind of explains that.” She gestures to his stomach.

 

“Yeah. No flying or sushi.” Danny pats his stomach agreeably. “That's me in a nutshell for now.”

 

“So are you with someone or . . .” She asks, looking at him expectantly.

 

Oh shit. He forgot. Steve sits up with a jolt.

 

She does not know they're married. The team all give him the side eye from where he is sitting at their table. He probably should have said something to Catherine before. At least mentioned he got married. To Danny. He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. But they were busy with the case.

 

It was need to know.

 

“Ah,” Danny starts. Casting his eyes around until he finds Steve, raising his brows at him. “Steve's the father . . . The other father.” His husband amends, flicking his hand toward him. The other resting on his bump.

 

Steve kind of wishes they would separate. He has a feeling this will not be good for him. Catherine turns around to level him with a barbed expression. She seems smug, and quirks her mouth at him.

 

There is a strange silence wherein he can feel his guts are being twisted. He wants to run and hide for once in his life. He has the bizarre instinct to hide under the table for cover. Catherine and Danny are both looking intently at him.

 

“You didn't tell her we are having a baby? You've told strangers on the street, but not one of your oldest friends?” Danny questions with a frown.

 

They are judging him. It does not look good.

 

“Oh, Steve.” Catherine starts, smile is wicked. “Let me guess. It was classified?”

 

“I'm sorry.” Steve pleads, palms up on their table. Why is he in trouble? “I should have said I got married to Danny, but then there was the explosion . . .” He gestures toward Danny for help, but his husband seems perfectly content to watch him twist in the wind.

 

Everyone seems to be laughing at him now. Chin and Kono have mirrored expressions of pure joy on their faces. Lou has a shit-eating grin.

 

Catherine turns toward Danny, she clasps her hand in his. “Does he still do that thing where he acts like what he does is really nice for you, when it is really just him doing whatever he wants?”

 

“Oh my God. Yes. All of the time always.” Danny replies shaking his fist in agreement.  "I thought it was bad when we were friends, but it's a whole different level now."

 

“And the dripping water thing all over those wooden floors?” She adds.

 

“ _Yes_.” Danny nods his head in earnest. “Hey, did you ever figure out how to make him sweep up after himself. I got him to start vacuuming, but he acts like he is oblivious to crumbs and other crap he leaves behind.”

 

Catherine wrinkles her nose. “I never even got him to use the vacuum. You are doing good work on him. Respect.”

 

“Ha. Ha. This was fun. We missed you so much, Cath.” His voice comes out way more strangled than he would like. He frowns, pouting at her. “I'm sorry I didn't mention that Danny and I are having a baby, but don't you have to leave soon? To the thing that you have? At the place?”

 

“Don't be rude, Steven.” Danny responds, waving him away. He leads Catherine by the hand toward the table, where they sit together.

 

In front of him.

 

Catherine reaches over to grab her drink. Smile triumphant. “Did I ever tell the story of how Steve and I met? You in particular might want to hear this, Danny.” She winks at Danny, putting her arm around him.

 

“Oh really?” Danny responds from her side. Completely ignoring Steve's sorrowful expression.

 

Kono is not a good friend. She leans forward eagerly. “I want to know _everything._ ”

 

“Let's see.” Catherine takes a sip of her drink, contemplating. “I was twenty-three, and sent out to retrieve a SEAL a couple years older than me with specialized skills that was on leave and reportedly could be found in Hong Kong.”

 

“Cath.” He warns. This is not his favorite story.

 

“The first time I met him,” She holds up a finger, looking around at the group. “He was participating in an underground fighting match. Drunk off his ass, mind you. The winner of the fights would get some stupid stuffed fish or something. It was ridiculous. Steve was in the last match and he lost. Someone had lost a lot of money betting on him, and was shooting up the place. Steve ran out with several other people when the place got raided by the local police. And I lost him for a few hours.”

 

He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “It was _not_ a stupid fish. And I would have won if you hadn't interrupted the whole thing.”

 

She points at him. “No _fish_ is worth that much blood. Anyways. The next time I caught up to him he was in a luxury penthouse suite and had just finished having a threesome with some truly foolish young women. Like he is 007 or something.”

 

“Threesome?” Danny repeats. Brows raised.

 

“She's exaggerating.” Steve spreads his hands out on the table. “And - for the record - I don't think I should get in trouble for something that happened before I met you.”

 

Danny looks back at Catherine, mouth crooked. She is still smiling. “I did not exaggerate. It's one of the many reasons they called him 'Smooth Dog'.”

 

Steve leans back in his seat, and takes another drink. Eyes down. He kind of deserves her ragging on him. He was a real ass to her at first.

 

“The Hong Kong police were chasing after him. He was a person of interest at that point. It was my job to get him to a site for a dark mission otherwise it would be my ass.” She shakes her head. “And he refused to believe that I was from the Navy for the longest time. Even when I provided authorization. Then, of course, I was stuck working with him and his team for the next six god-forsaken months in well – never mind that part.”

 

“It's classified.” Kono and Danny say together, nodding at each other.

 

“Everyone said how crazy he was in and out of activation. A lot of young SEALs are.” Catherine smiles kindly at him. “It's kind of a pain to work with them at first. They always want to out perform the other. Funnily enough, I didn't mind working with him or most of the guys in the team. He was a lot nicer once we left Hong Kong and he sobered up.”

 

“Thanks,” He hopes that is the end of it. She edited some things out. Thankfully.

 

She shakes her head at him fondly. Looking him in the eye. “What did I tell you, McGarrett? I knew you would be happy here. I knew you would find someone and settle down.”

 

Steve vividly remembers the last time they spoke on the phone. How sad she was that they finally both understood that their relationship was going to end. She had found her place. And she told him that he had found his own. Their peers in the Navy had always thought that he would be the one to take off, not want to settle down. He was thinking about asking her to marry him at the time, but it never felt right.

 

He knew she did not feel quite right here with him. He respects her for trying to make things work for as long as she did. She is still one of the people he trusts the most in the entire world, and he is proud to call her a friend. But when she left, he knew that he was tired of being alone. And several months later, he got hurt and started to seriously consider the newly single Danny.

 

“You were right.” He responds.

 

“Do you remember who I always said that you would leave me for in a heart beat if they looked twice at you?”

 

He feels his neck flush some more, and he rubs at it. “That was a joke though. Everyone always joked about me and Danny.”

 

She has a small smile about her mouth, expression nostalgic. Catherine raises her glass. “To new beginnings and the poor son-of-a-bitch who got stuck with McGarrett.”

 

“Hear. Hear.” Danny intones. Raising his lemonade with everyone else at the table.

 

–

 

If he had to narrow down the exact moment, he would like to believe that it happened in the Marquis. It's been running better. Very smooth. Hardly ever breaking down. The engine is a thing of beauty.

 

He convinced Danny to take a drive with him to the west shore. It was a couple of days before Halloween, and he wanted to buy one of the giant pumpkins that were brought into the market near there. Thought it would be cool to carve a giant one with Grace.

 

They got in a terrific argument on the way there. Danny had informed him loftily that he would not be pushing this 'piece of junk car' if it broke down. And he was really damn tired of his husband ragging on his classic car.

 

Danny always acts like the Marquis is some lemon piece of trash. It hadn't broken down for months.  An achievement for him.  He tells Danny as much. He can even get it up to 70mph without straining the engine anymore.

 

His husband has wanted him to sell it for a long time. Ever since Steve finished restoring it the spring before with Nahele. Danny always argues that it takes up too much space. It is a money pit. That John was planning on selling it after he restored it, so why won't Steve? They could use the money. He has heard it all.

 

Several times.

 

He pulled the car over onto a deserted side road. Crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat. Danny was on a definite tirade then, hand waving around in the air to emphasize each point. They need a bigger vehicle if they are going to grow their family. A Camaro and a truck are not big enough for them if they add a second child.

 

Blah. Blah. Blah

 

The Marquis has been on the chopping block for a long time. Baby or not. Danny doesn't fool him. Somehow or other his truck is also up on the lineup of their vehicles to sell. Danny thinks they should get an SUV or something. A family car he says.

 

Like hell that is going to happen. He needs his truck to haul things. Important things.

 

He grabbed at Danny's face to shut him up or shake him. He wasn't sure which at the time. The mood changed like someone hit a light switch then. Steve pulled them both to the back seat. Legs kicking in their wake.

 

He pressed down hard on Danny. On top of him, hands scrabbling to remove his clothes. He had kept lube handy at that point. Danny calls him a boy scout, but he absolutely does not care when it comes to sex.

 

Danny kicked down his pants, and Steve quickly undid the front of his shorts. They were both hard. Danny's eyes interested, pupils wide underneath him. It was rough, and they scratched at each other as they made out, grinding against each other. He worked on opening his husband up as he nipped his way down Danny's torso, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

 

He is a fan of a variety of sex, but angry sex with Danny is particularly fun. It sometimes gets him out of trouble too.

 

He has had long standing fantasies about sex in that car. Since he was a teenager. Danny put a leg over Steve's shoulder. And Steve pressed it back as he pushed in. Upholstery squeaking as he moved his knees forward. He snapped their hips together. And hell, if that was not a slice of heaven on earth.

 

It was a tight heat and he wants to be a part of it for a long time. He adjusted to get the angle right, and Danny started his litany of groans that meant his prostate was getting nailed. The rhythm was great and just punishing enough. He did not want to let up for as long as possible. Steve bent himself forward to leave a mark on his husband's chest. He likes to kiss his way along Danny's collar bone. Scraping his teeth, licking, up the man's throat to his ear.

 

He listened to Danny pant up close like that, thrusting in again and again. Danny's fingers dragging down his back. His husband's eyes closed, lashes fluttering. He could watch his husband closely at that angle. The way the filtered light hit him in the back of the Marquis. He felt Danny tense under him, reaching his release, back arching up against him.

 

Steve found his own orgasm shortly after. Danny watched him curiously through half lidded eyes as he let go, collapsing on top of him.

 

He really did not care that Danny had made them sticky. Danny smelled so good to him right then. He took his shirt off to wipe at the mess between them. Throwing the loose article down on the floor afterward.

 

Danny was a limp noodle in his arms. Smiling pleasantly at him. His husband kissed him, and Steve tried to memorize the enjoyable way their facial hair scratched against each other.

 

The timing works. Sure they tried to conceive a couple days earlier. But it was really intense in there. It was definitely checking something off his bucket list.

 

It is a late night where they are both up watching a game. He asks Danny if it is probable they conceived the baby in the car.

 

“You _would_ want it to be then.” Danny huffs at him. They are relaxing on the couch watching baseball. He has his arm wrapped around Danny. His husband is balancing a bowl of popcorn on his obvious bump.

 

“But that does not help your case for the Marquis." Danny tells him, waving a handful of popcorn at him. "We still need to sell a vehicle, and that is absolutely my vote.”

 

“I think there should be a rule that if we conceive a child on something we can never throw it away.”  He argues

 

“You already have enough hoarding tendencies, Steve. Don't add to them.” Danny scoffs. Flicking him in the ear. “We made this kid in our bedroom like boring adults.”

 

“I am not boring.” He owns way too many weapons for that assumption. “Plus I think it would be nice if the baby was conceived there. It could be a story we tell. The baby made in the Marquis. That is bad ass.”

 

“You know your parents probably had sex in there too.”  Danny tells him quietly.

 

“Don't say that. Why would you say that? Why would you hurt me in that way?” That is so gross. Ew. That's just not right. That just cannot be. He simply will not consider it.

 

Danny shrugs, munching on another handful of popcorn. “I don't think that is when it happened, babe. But if it makes you feel better, we can assume that is when we conceived the baby.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.” Danny smiles over at him. “Goof.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another in my series. More of an intermission than anything for the series. Though I thought it would be fun to show others finding out. Not beta read. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
